digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkdramon
Darkdramon Darkdramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Dark Dramon". It is believed to be the weapon of last resort for the mechanized "D-Brigade", and its right hand is equipped with the "Gigastick Lance", which rivals Gallantmon's holy lance "Gram". Although this is information that stubbornly remains part of the rumor mill, it is said that a Tankdramon, shot down during an operation to eliminate a "target" designated "Codename: BAN-TYO", was retrieved and digivolved to Darkdramon at the D-Brigade research facility it was left at. It seems that on the verge of its digivolution, a large quantity of "Dark Matter" was applied, and after its digivolution it ran wild and broke out, so currently even the D-Brigade cannot secure Darkdramon's whereabouts. It is said that even now it is hunting "Codename: BAN-TYO"...[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/darkdramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Darkdramon] Digimon World Data Squad Darkdramon can be fought as an optional boss on Livilus Island and is a digivolution in Agumon's line. For Agumon to digivolve to Darkdramon, the player must defeat Darkdramon in the opitional battle, have digivolved to BlueMeramon, defeated 40 or more Dragon's Roar and Metal Empire Digimon, reached level 40, walked 8000+ steps, have opened 40+ treasure chests, used the Attack command 130 times or more, have a STR of 700 or higher and a DEF of 500 or higher. Digimon World DS Darkdramon digivolves from WereGarurumon with 7000 Dragon EXP, and can be found at Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Darkdramon is #350 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 337 MP, 172 Attack, 144 Defense, 110 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Dark Veil, and Assassin traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier in Digimon World Dawn, and begins appearing after Union Quest 11: Gaia Origin Challenge. Darkdramon digivolves from Megadramon. In order to digivolve to Darkdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 12000 Dark experience and 9000 Machine experience. Darkdramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of MetalGreymon, MameTyramon, and MetalTyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 46, with 5000 Machine experience and 10000 Dark experience. Darkdramon can DNA digivolve to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with ShineGreymon. Darkdramon can be hatched from the Chaosmon Egg or High-Dragon's Egg. Darkdramon must be matched with BanchoLeomon in order to create the Chaosmon Egg. Attacks * Dark Roar: Fires Dark Matter as energy shots in a forbidden move that is said nothing in this world can survive. * Gigastick Lance * Terrible Gaze Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Demon Stab Variations / Subspecies * BioDarkdramon BioDarkdramon BioDarkdramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Bio Darkdramon". It is a variation of Darkdramon that is created when the data of a Darkdramon is implanted in a human. Digimon Data Squad Attacks * Dark Roar * Gigantic Lance (Gigastick Lance) Variations / Subspecies * Darkdramon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Digimon species